


Soft hearts, electric souls

by None_Of_Your_Biscuits



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Yeah its gonna be a lil gorey, cursed!Emira, eventual emira/viney, stole the title from a p!atd song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/None_Of_Your_Biscuits/pseuds/None_Of_Your_Biscuits
Summary: Eda never expected to come to care so much for the human, she never expected said human to end up at Hexside, she definitely never expected Luz to befriend the Blight children.She should really stop trying to expect things, like the fact Luz had brought a stray Blight home like one half of the double trouble team was a lost animal.
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	1. Humans, owl ladies and stray blights oh my

Eda never expected to come to care so much for the human, she never expected said human to end up at Hexside, she definitely never expected Luz to befriend the Blight children. 

She should really stop trying to expect things, like the fact Luz had brought a stray Blight home like one half of the double trouble team was a lost animal. 

One soaked and shaking Emira Blight stood on the owl lady's doorstep, Eda's eyes shifted up and down the girl's soaked figure landing on how her eyes looked slightly slitted, her teeth a little sharper than they probably should be, her long hair mussed.

"I can explain," Luz said quickly, while Emira looked down at her feet, both sheepish and seemingly scared of the owl lady. 

Eda gestured towards the living room couch, and Luz stumbled inside, Emira took light steps around some junk piles to stand next to the couch. 

King stuck his head up from where he was reading with a confused "weh?"

Luz's concerned eyes flicked from Eda to Emira before tilting her head towards the Blight. 

"I'll go get you a towel, be right back!" Luz sounded cheerful, but more forced than usual. 

Emira seemed to twitch when she was addressed, before nodding and watching as Luz ascended the stairs quickly. 

Eda stood in the middle of her house watching as Emira's eyes darted back and forth, around the house, to king and back to Eda, like she was looking for an escape route. 

Luz bounded down the stairs and handed the Blight a towel. 

Emira nodded her thanks and started to rub her face and arms dry. 

She sat down next to Luz and started wringing out her long braid. 

Eda, sensing something was definitely wrong, put on her best Authority™ face. 

"What happened?"

Emira startled and stammered "I didn't-I d-I didn't mean to!" Her voice wavered and she cut herself off, her nails digging into her arms. 

_Claws, fur, warm liquid, claws, blood, there was blood and fabric scraps on her claws, a cry of pain, and-_

The Blight choked back a sob, bending where she held onto herself, her head lowering as she curled in on herself. 

She recognized Luz's hand on her back, but the hand suddenly on her shoulder, nails too long to be Luz, Ed or Mittens and she tensed. 

Eda quickly took her hand off the girl's shoulder and crossed her arms tightly against herself. 

"Okay, okay, you two go up to sleep, it's late and you can explain what happened tomorrow, 'kay?"

The girls both nod and Luz takes Emira's arm and leads her toward and up the stairs. 

Eda sits down on the couch, King getting up to sit beside her as she pats his head. 

"What have we gotten into this time?"


	2. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It felt like burning. Like the time she had accidentally touched a hot pan and could feel a layer of skin burning away. Golden eyes welling up with tears as Ed asked what was wrong. ___

_It felt like burning. Like the time she had accidentally touched a hot pan and could feel a layer of skin burning away. Golden eyes welling up with tears as Ed asked what was wrong. Ed. Where was Ed. He wasn't here when the burning started this time. Where was Ed, where was Amity? She was supposed to look out for them! Damn it! She couldn't do anything right!_

_"Ed?" Emira gasped as it felt like her bones were shifted, like she was losing grasp on her own thoughts._

_"Amity?" Her chest was burning, right where her diamond shaped gem was._

_"Mother? Father?" She was yelling now, frantic as the burning grew all over her body and her hair seemed to melt against her and travel down her back._

_She couldn't move, she thought she could see someone lean down near her, with brown hair. Amity?_

_Amity was crying, and she held her hands over her mouth. She might have been screaming but everything felt and looked like it was under water._

_She swore she saw something, like a shadowy figure move around the corner._

_She vaguely felt herself hit the floor and then she gave in to the blankness. ___

__Emira woke from her dream- _memory _\- with a gasp.___ _

____She sat up and looked around, breath in, breath out, in and out. She calmed slightly, recognizing that she was on a couch, in what appeared to be Luz's room, at the owl house._ _ _ _

____Luz woke up from whatever she was dreaming about, roaming her eyes to where Emira was still sitting, shock still._ _ _ _

____Emira gave a start, eyes snapping to where she thought she heard something.  
It was nothing. _ _ _ _

____The quiet peace was interrupted by some brown tube? Crashing through a window with a loud "HOOT HOOT GOOD MORNING"_ _ _ _

____Emira shrieked and whacked the tube with a conveniently placed table leg as the creature got far too close for personal comfort._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is none-of-your-biscuits  
> Come on over for more garbage

**Author's Note:**

> Test chapter
> 
> You can get more info and scream at me on my tumblr none-of-your-biscuits


End file.
